


100519

by doiehere



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doiehere/pseuds/doiehere
Summary: It's "fuck Jeno's life" day!
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	100519

October 5, 2019. NCT Dream is invited to perform for 15 minutes with 4 songs in their all intimidating black outfits. It is also "fuck Jeno's life" day telling how Jeno died in a course of 15 minutes trying not to pop a boner. I hope you enjoy how miserable Jeno all night because of a boot and a flash of skin. Thank their stylist, really.

He's not subtle, there's no way he's being subtle right now in front of thousands of fans screaming their name with every flash of cameras capturing and recording every inch of their move. _"Don't look at it"_ Jeno chanted in his head, as he dances to Go, facing the crowd to erase that little sin he's been seeing wherever he looks. Another flash of skin he saw from his peripheral vision and Jeno is already dizzy of want, god the amount of sheer power Jeno must hold just not to stare at Renjun's stomach and run his fingers on it. _"This is killing me"_ He thoughts as Renjun fixed his shirt for the nth time that night, tucking his front shirt as much as he could whenever it fly away to reveal a bit of his skin, especially his stomach and waist because of his pants that is a bit too low to his liking. Their oh so brilliant stylists decided to give Renjun the smallest blazer and button shirt they have, knowing it will ride up as he dances. 

Jeno heard Renjun complain towards the noona stylist but she just shakes her head saying it will ruin the aesthetic of their outfits which Jeno rolled his eyes with. From the moment Renjun dance, it impossible to Jeno to look away seeing the older by a month clearly annoyed with his outfit and having to tuck the shirt in every second he could get. Jeno breaths through his nose as Renjun twirl, his outfit twirling with him. Jeno knows he's gawking at Renjun right now but fuck he doesn't care. Renjun moved in front of Jeno to dance to the second verse, Jeno stops breathing as the shirt rides up again revealing the curves of the older. Jeno's eyes is twitching, it's making it hard to concentrate and face forward whenever he turns around Renjun's shirt is flying revealing his skin, his smooth skin that Jeno wants to touch right now and mark it as his. Jeno doesn't know if his members noticed how many times his head turned towards Renjun for the span 3 minutes, he doesn't know if their fans noticed it, he doesn't know if anyone saw how his eyes glide over Renjun's waist, trying to map the curves of the older in his mind because damn he doesn't want to pop a boner while dancing.

As the song comes to an end, Jeno calmed his heart and breathing, silently watching Renjun tucked his shirt inside his pants and pulling his pants up and that's when Jeno saw it or remember it, Renjun was wearing boots hugging his calf making his legs leaner than ever. Renjun with boots? The deadliest combination ever. Jeno isn't going to survive the night. Go stage finished, giving them a few minutes to say their ments and thank the heavens because Jeno needs to fucking calm down and try not to look at Renjun fixing his pants, one by one they said their names and some small things before the lights shut for their next stage as they scrambled to find their spot for We Go Up, Jeno maneuvering himself around Donghyuck earning a confused look from the sun kissed boy, because he's supposed to be in the middle so what is he doing at the back? Because of the darkness, Renjun tripped over Jaemin's foot, hands holding Jeno by his shoulder as the younger turn around, Jeno immediately brought his hands around Renjun's waist, squeezing a bit to steady the older, placing him behind for the choreography. Renjun couldn't help but shiver from his neck down to his spine, making his knees weak and make him took a heavy breath trying to calm his racing heart. Jeno smirks to himself upon eliciting a reaction from the older. 

We Go Up performance have so many turning point that Jeno is getting dizzy, just by looking at Renjun. It is getting dangerous and Jeno can feel it, at one point when they are on the floor as Donghyuck raps Jeno watches Renjun turn his back to him revealing the little dimples on his back. Jeno look there for a good 3 seconds before averting his eyes remembering where he is and what he is doing. Jeno will be dead by the end of the night. As they moved towards the climax of the song, Jeno let his eyes wander over Renjun fixing his shirt again and trying to straighten his pants, giving Jeno the perfect image of the boots Renjun is wearing. Jeno imagined Renjun with his boots hugging his calves and legs, so lean and so beautiful. Jeno is definitely fuck after the night ends. At some point Renjun gave up tucking his shirt in, letting it fly whenever he twirls, or his arms move up and that made Jeno crazier at one point. We Go Up stage came into an end and the lights shut again, Jeno have a few seconds to calm down and not to stare too long at Renjun, tracing his curves within the dark. Renjun's silhouette is beau to see, every inch of his body to his head to his chest, his petite waist and his S line that Jeno kept on tracing with his eyes throughout the performance. The strong beat of Stronger came in and Jeno started to move, trying to lose himself within the song trying to erase Renjun's skin on his mind. 

Jeno knows that every turn of his head was seen to anyone who's paying attention to him, his eyes that kept on wandering over to Renjun even though the older is over to the other side of stage completely out of Jeno's sight but damn his eyes still wanders. Lingering stares from the younger as Renjun positioned himself in front of Jeno for the choreography giving Jeno the perfect view of his waist down to his hips to his thighs, licking his lips as he rakes his eyes up and down. Jeno's thankful that his hair isn't styled up today, he can stare at Renjun from the corner of his eyes without being seen but bitch he thought. Donghyuck was giving him side glances with furrowed brows, Donghyuck looked to where Jeno is looking and alas, he saw Renjun at the end. Donghyuck just shakes his head, unbelievable he thoughts before facing the crowd. That continues until their last stage with their new title song, Jeno's lingering gazes isn't subtle anymore, he's completely checking Renjun out, to some it might come off as concern but it's not. It is filled with raw want as Jeno took another glance at Renjun meeting the older's eyes, before turning around. A few more seconds and they will go down the stage, a few more seconds because Jeno couldn't help it anymore as once they got off the stage, he tugs Renjun from their tent towards the private comfort room that we're given to them to use. 

Jeno locked the door, pinning Renjun by the door, hands gripping Renjun's petite waist as he tries to control his breathing and the lust bubbling in the pit of his stomach. "Fuck" He mumbles, kneading the soft skin making the older shivers from the coldness of Jeno's fingers. "Jeno" Renjun whimpered, meeting Jeno's eyes. And something snapped inside Jeno as he dove down kissing the older, pinning him by the waist as he controls the kiss making Renjun whimper against his lips. Jeno nips on Renjun's bottom lips wanting an entrance that the older gladly gave to him, stroking the older's tongue sucking and biting his lips until it bleeds. Jeno isn't really holding back with how he kissed Renjun gaining dominance as he explores Renjun's mouth. Jeno put his leg between Renjun's legs, forcing them open, grinding on Renjun's full clothed crotch earning explicit string of moans from the older. Jeno's been holding all night and no one is stopping him. Jeno moved from Renjun's lips to his collarbones, littering small kisses, sucking skins until it blooms into a beautiful purple bruise that made Jeno proud. 

"Jeno" Renjun groans, hooking his arms around Jeno's shoulder, holding for dear life as Jeno grind harder through the pants. "Please" Renjun pleaded, looking at Jeno with full blown irises, hair sticking on his forehead, flushed cheeks, red plump lips with his collarbones in sight decorating a beautiful patch of purple flowers. Jeno turned Renjun around, his hands gripping the beautiful petite waist, tracing the curves with fingers, resting just above Renjun's stomach. Jeno knows that it will bruise from how tight the grip he has over the older but he doesn't care. Maneuvering himself into a kneeling position, pulling Renjun's pants and boxer with him. Jeno knead the two plump cheeks in his hands, kissing from Renjun's butt cheeks to his inner thighs, making the older's knees weak. "Jeno please" Renjun moaned as Jeno sucked another flower inside his thigh. "Please what doll?" Jeno asked, biting another skin and sucking it into a beautiful purple flower. "Please. Don't make me say it" Renjun pleaded, looking down at Jeno with tears pooling in his eyes. Jeno looked directly into Renjun's eyes as he spread Renjun's ass and licked a strip on his hole, making the older cry in pleasure. "You like that doll?" Jeno teased, earning another explicit moan coming from the older. "Yes" Renjun croaked out, trying to hold himself up. Please with the reaction he's getting, Jeno blow an air into Renjun's hole making the older shudder before diving down, pushing his tongue into the tight muscle. Series of string curse words and moans came from Renjun's mouth, his eyes rolling his eyes inside his head from pleasure. Jeno switch from sucking to lapping as much as he can, pushing his tongue inside a few times, mapping Renjun's inside with his tongue. 

Renjun's body is shaking with pleasure if Jeno doesn't have a tight grip around his body he would slump to the floor. A knock on the door cut off Renjun's moans, biting his lips to prevent another one as Jeno sucked his hole. "You have 15 minutes before we go" Jaemin said before walking away, things he does for his friends. Upon hearing Jaemin, Jeno maneuvered Renjun towards the sink, pushing the older's torso down the cold tiles. Jeno loves this, this Renjun in the mirror sweating and panting Renjun. Jeno definitely loves panting Renjun, flushed red cheeks, saliva dripping down from the corner of his lips. "Jeno please" Renjun whispered, looking at Jeno through the mirror, tugging Jeno's pants closer, feeling Jeno's clothed dick over his ass. Jeno can't hold on any longer, trying to keep his wits on check but fuck Renjun is personified sin in front of him. Pulling Renjun's pants and boxer completely, leaving the older in his blazer, inside shirt and his goddamn boots. Jeno breathes through his nose trying to be at least levelheaded before taking Renjun but fuck Renjun put his ass out grinding on Jeno's dick. And the tiny sanity that holds Jeno's morale suddenly flew out the window and in seconds his dick is out and pushing inside Renjun. "So tight doll" Jeno groans, pushing himself bit by bit, feeling the warm around him. Jeno bottom to the hilt, his balls hitting Renjun's thighs. 

"Doll don't tease" Jeno growls, feeling Renjun clench around him, but the older just push his ass out grinding in Jeno's dick. A choked moan came out of Renjun when Jeno pulled out before pushing in a swift move making his knees buckled. "Jeno! Fuck!" Renjun shouted as Jeno continue to ram inside him in incredible speed. "So tight, so good for me" Jeno said, holding Renjun down by the waist to stop the older from squirming. "Jeno! Jeno! Jeno!" Renjun chanted like a mantra, his hands turning white from gripping the edge of the sink to hold himself up. Jeno continue to push himself in, trying to find the bundle of nerves. "Ahh!" Renjun shouted and Jeno smirks to himself as he continues to abuse that one spot making Renjun cry and shake from pleasure. "Fuck!" Renjun whimpers as Jeno lifted his left leg over the sink making every thrust deeper and faster. "Oh god Jeno! I'm going to come!" Renjun moan, as Jeno continue to thrust abusing his hole hitting his prostate dead on. "Don't clench Jun" Jeno growls, slowing a bit to steady himself. "Please, I'm going to come" Renjun cries, his body shaking from too much pleasure. "Please let me come! Please" "Please Jeno!" Renjun shouted, tears already falling from his eyes. 

Jeno knows he has to stop but fuck he can't. It's too good, Renjun's too good to stop. Seeing Renjun writhing under him from pleasure, he just can't he's been waiting for this all night. Fuck, seeing Renjun cry is so beautiful, so good and so perfect. "A little bit more doll" Jeno growls, lifting Renjun up, hooking his arms around Renjun's thighs as he put Renjun up just above the sink facing the mirror, giving them a perfect view of what they are doing. Renjun flushed from embarrassment seeing himself through the mirror, his cheeks flushed red, his hair sticking to his forehead, his button up open revealing his collarbones and chest with bruises decorating inside. His eyes travel down seeing how he took Jeno's massive dick inside of him, made him moan and clenched around Jeno, making the younger groaned. 

"Like what you see?" Jeno whispered, peppering Renjun's neck with kisses. Renjun could only nod as Jeno thrust slowly into him, completely hitting his prostate slowly but pleasurable. Renjun watched as Jeno thrust inside him, from pulling out to thrusting in for his eyes to see. Jeno watched Renjun pump himself in sync with his thrusting. Another knock disturbs them, this time it’s Donghyuck. “Hurry up!” He shouted before walking away. “Fuck” Jeno curses thrusting once more before Renjun comes with a shout decorating the mirror with white string as he comes inside Renjun, biting down the older’s shoulder. Jeno pants matching Renjun who is leaning on him. “Tired” Renjun mumbles, kissing Jeno that made the younger smiles. Jeno put Renjun down to clean him, carrying hin bridal style towards the van. “Oh shut up” Jeno said, rolling his eyes towards his member’s teasing looks, pulling the sleeping Renjun closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Type "100519 NCT Dream" on youtube if you haven't watched their performance. 
> 
> Funfact: This isn't the only time Jeno does it, even Renjun does it too and they aren't even subtle at checking each other out while performing on stage.


End file.
